belonging with the cullen's
by merdarkandtwisty
Summary: what if everyone knew about Vampire's? what if all vamps were Vegetarian's? well except a few. what if Bella grew up in Forks with single father Charlie? how would this change Bella's world. as she grows up along side the Cullen's read review.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own twilight

Bella POV

I guess it would be strange to you if I said I live in the same town as a bunch of vegetarian vampires, you'd think I was crazy, completely off my rocker. Well for your information I'm not, I'm completely sane, ok maybe not completely but if I wasn't a little crazy that would be boring now wouldn't it? But no seriously I really do live in a town with five vegetarian vampire's, they go by the last name Cullen and oh did I mention I'm completely in love with one of them, well I am I'm in love with Edward Cullen and have been since I was a little girl.

Now you may be wondering why in the world isn't she running away screaming, these are a bunch of vampires, vegetarian to be sure but still vampires, you see the thing is in these times of 2012 its perfectly normal to live next door to a vampire. I mean sure there are a few nut job vampires who still drink human blood but you don't see them that much. I guess it's always been normal and especially our town were the Cullen's have lived and caused no trouble since as long as I can remember and longer if the truth be told, Ok that's not true Emmett has a tenancy to be a tad destructive to trees but my dad also has a tendency to turn a blind eye to this.

Ok I'm totally off track now what was I talking about right our neighborhood vampires and how I'm in love with one of them, I think it's time I told you the story from the beginning maybe you'll understand then, and not want to throw me in the mental hospital, which according to Alice isn't very fun you'll properly hear from her at some point during our little story, she always did have to be in the thick of things. Ok so let's get this life story rolling or maybe not life story so much as story of my life with the Cullen's and their lives with me.

I guess it all started the first time I met them but isn't that how all story starts, oh I just crack myself up, was five and my dad was running around the house with the phone seemingly glued to his ear, frantically trying to call someone anyone to babysit me. He'd tried Mrs. Webber he'd tried Mrs. Stanley and Mrs. Crowly all to no avail he'd even called Mrs. Newton much to my five year old chagrin like I really wanted to spend the day with Mike Newton. No one could take me though he was getting so frantic and cursing the kindergarten for having days off he was almost ready to call down to the reservation and beg with Mrs. Clearwater or Mrs. Black to watch me, while it didn't get that far as for some reason he looked at mea then he looked at the phone shook his head and started to dial.

"Hello, Esme," I hear the strain in voice as he's talking to this Esme on the phone. "Yes its Chief Swan I know its last minuet but I have Bella hear and the school has the day off and I have to go to work and I have no one to watch her so I was uh wondering if you could do it." He was so rambling. I couldn't hear what was going on, on the other end of the phone but he let out a breath and breathed "Thank you, we'll be over in a few minutes. He then hung up the phone and turned to me.

"Bella you're going over to the Cullen's for the day, now there is something you need to know about the Cullen's they are vampires but they are nice and won't hurt you," now even at five I had to stop myself from laughing as Charlie was trying his hardest to convince me this was a good idea, the poor man. I'd known there were a family of vampire's in Forks heck I even knew my dad knew them but I'd never personally met them so to my five year old mind this day seemed pretty exciting.

"Ok daddy," I beamed up at him grabbed my coloring books and crayons and went out the door letting myself into the backseat of the police cruiser as he wouldn't let me sit in the front seat because of the air bags.

We drove down the roads of Forks to a twisty turney dirt road I'd never been on before it seemed to go forever, finally we reached the end and my eyes went wide a giant white house with what seemed like a thousand glass windows was sitting in front of me, it was quite mesmerizing. I got out of the car and dad followed me, he held my hand I scowled stupid fathers and their hand holding he knocked on the door and we waited I wanted to meet these vampire's I was practically bouncing on the balls of my feet.

The door was opened by one of the prettiest women I'd even seen she had wavy Carmel hair and eyes just a shade lighter and the whitest skin I'd ever seen. "Hello Charlie," she smiled and looked down at me, "And you must be Bella, Well I'm Esme nice to meet you," she ushered us into the living room and I gasped once again this place was amazing, I was only five and I realized that. Charlie let go of my hand as he turned back to Esme.

"thanks again Esme I'm sorry to be so last minute, I'll pick her up about 6 if that's ok, usually she'd go to the babysitter after school but if its ok with you just leaving her hear would be easier."

"Charlie its fine I'd love to have Bella," Esme seemed to wave away his concern.

"Ok then Bella you be good for Mrs. Cullen and I'll see you later," he kissed my forehead and was gone.

"Well Bella what would you like to do?"

"I don't care Mrs. Cullen, I noticed the piano then the beautiful black shiny baby grand. It seemed to hold a magnetic pull over me. I couldn't help but run my hands over its shiny surface.

"Do you play," I had turned to see Mrs. Cullen standing next to me, I nodded, my dad had made me take lesson's as another thing I could do well he was at work. "Well slide onto that bench and show me what you can do."

I sat down and placed my tiny hands on the keys I could play one tiny little song at the time I was only five remember but the song I could play I played very well if I do say so myself. I played until lunch with Mrs. Cullen or Esme as she told me to call her made me a ham sandwich and some soup for lunch, which if I'm being completely honest and I'll try to be as honest as I can confused me greatly why did a bunch of vampire's have food in their house.

After I ate Esme told me she had a few designs to make that's when I found out she was an intiorior designer so she let me watch some tv I found full house on so I let my little mind get engrossed in that at about three o clock and yes I remember because that's when school got out and this was one of the years the Cullen's were trying to be high school student still haven't figured out why they like doing that so much. I mean really once was enough for me. Anyway once again I'm off track so the Cullen kids come home you know the term kid really is ironic considering Edwards older then Esme and I think Alice is the same age but anyway I seriously have to stop going off track. They came home right I've said that now three times. And I saw him for the first time bronze hair pale skin eyes of a honey color and fine ok say I'm five what do I know but I'm telling you I feel in love with him that first moment.

"Oh your home," Esme came bustling out of her office and that's when I noticed the other four people behind the bronze haired god.

"Um Esme why is there a munkin on our couch," the big curly haired one boomed in a voice that if I couldn't actually see him would have scared me witless.

"Emmett you be nice this is Bella Swan, Chief Swan's daughter and I'm watching her." He sat down next to me causing the couch to bounce slightly and me to bounce with it.

"Hello Baby B I'm Emmett and I'm the cool one, want to play a video game,"

"What's a video game," I asked in all seriousness I had no idea.

"She doesn't know what a video game is," Emmett looked scandalized I mean he still doesn't to this day let me live down the fact that I didn't know what a video game was when we first met. I rolled my eyes at him this would become a patented move of mine. Then a blond girl smiled at me.

"Hello Bella I'm Rosalie but you can call me Rose," She was really pretty and I couldn't help but smile at her. A blond haired man told me his name was jasper and he seemed ok I'd like to point out I love them all now but then come on if you'd ever met Jasper you'd think he was a bit off putting to.

Alice was the next one to introduce herself she was hyper but she's my best friend now but shh don't tell her that or she'll take me shopping I shudder at the thought. Ok and then finally it was just him just the bronze haired got to be introduced and he smiled and my little child heart melted and he told me his name was Edward and forever more since that day my heart has been taken over by Edward Cullen. I spent the rest of the day being taught video games by Emmett who by the way if anyone is interested pouted when I beat him. Esme fed me chicken nuggets for dinner once again I still had no idea where she got the food I'd find that out later. I once again kicked Emmett's but in Mario cart and I think Rose liked me even more just for that fact. I met Mr. Cullen or Carlisle as he told me to call him and finally dad came to get me. I must say the first day I met the Cullens was eventful but now I wouldn't know what to do without them.

Wow I can't believe how much I've told you about that first meeting and as I don't want to bore you with every little detail in my life I think I'll skip to when I was sixteen the next time I talk to you and don't worry I'm sure I can convince the others to talk to you at some point to. I have blackmail on all of them if I must resort to that.

A/N ok wow I don't know where this story came from its properly horrible but I was thinking what if twilight was like true blood where people new about vampires and like the Cullen's most of them were Vegitarian's there will be a few exceptions but there always are aren't there. This story is set up mostly as like someone is writing a letter or a story to someone about the past so like she says you'll hear from the other cullen's and maybe Charlie to. Please reviews without reviews obviously I think the story sucks and don't feel motivated to write more.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own twilight

Bella POV

Ok, so we've talked about how I first met the Cullen's at the age of five, and I could bore you to death by telling you every little detail of my life for the next ten or so years. The first time Alice dressed me up and played what she would later dub as Bella Barbie, yeah I still shudder at the thought of that so we'll just bypass that little episode. There was the time that I made Emmett eat a piece of pizza. That was pretty hilarious, in my defense he wouldn't stop staring at me so I told him if he was so interested in my food he could just eat it himself. Then I shoved it in his face. Rose laughed really hard that day let me tell you and Emmett learned not to mess with me.

I loved Rose she let me get greasy and help her with the cars and she didn't try and put me in pink unlike some people *cough* Alice *Cough* oh who am I kidding I love that little pixie known as Alice Brandon Cullen she wasn't so bad after that one particular bad episode were she made me look like an overstuffed cupcake and I threw her shoe collection in the river. She still can't figure out how I bypassed her sight and like the hell I'm ever going to tell her.

Emmett oh Emmett what is there to say about that loveable teddy bear, yes I made him eat pizza it didn't hurt him I swear, though if you ask me he plays to many video games, I mean seriously he was born in what like 1915 and he's addicted to video games it makes no sense. That is one thing that freaks me out how old these people I now consider my family really are. I mean there's Carlisle who was born in 1640 though he was forever 23 I don't even want to try and do that math. Then Edward, born in 1901. Though he was forever seventeen that's just wow yeah I don't want to think about that. Esme born in 1896 forever to be 26 Rosalie was born in 1915 and would forever stay 18, like mentioned above Emmett was born in 1915 and will always be 20 Jasper was born in 1844 and was 19 and Alice little pixie that she was, was born in 1901 the same year as Edward though I guess really she's older than him as she was changed at 19.

Wow that is so odd Esme is older than Carlisle though she was only born five years before Edward Edwards the baby though really Rosalie and Emmett were born after him, this could make my head spin. Jasper let's talk about him next you know he's really quite and once I got him to tell me what it was like to actually be in the civil war, I love history it fascinates me I can't tell you how many hours I've spent sitting on Jasper's knee when I was little trying to soak up as many historical facts as he could give me.

Maybe I should move on to Esme what can I say about sweet Esme the mother I never had the women that wiped my tears when I feel made sure I was fed and put me to bed more nights then I can count, she was the women that cheered at my recitals and the women that through me birthday parties. Most people would think that having Renee walk out on me as a baby for I will never call that horrid women mom, anyway many people would think that I was missing something because of this, but Esme more than made up for the fact that Renee was never there.

Carlisle oh how many times had that man stitched me up, he was like my own personal doctor. I loved my father or Charlie as I took to calling him as I got older, I know he loved me and did the best he could as a single father but it just wasn't enough he didn't know how to care for a little girl and ninty percent of the time I ended up at the Cullen's by the time I was seven Esme had even designed a room for me in my favorite pale blue color. By twelve it was decided it would just be easier for everyone if I just moved in with the Cullen's I still saw Charlie sometimes when he wasn't working but no matter how much I loved him or how much he loved me he wasn't cut out to be a father. Though he was a ten times the parent Renee could ever be at least he tried.

So basically Esme and Carlisle were my parents and Alice Jasper Emmett and Rosalie were my siblings, what about Edward you may ask. Well here the thing even though I've known him since I was five I have never felt the least bit sisterly towards Edward. We've always had a special bond but nothing I could quite pinpoint. Well not until I realized what a crush was, let's just say from the age of twelve till fourteen I avoided the man like he had the plague Alice found this cute, Emmett found it hilarious and my face was perpetually red.

Well you've heard a bit about the Cullen's and my life the last ten years, so now you may wonder how do the fair folks of Forks take to me living with a bunch of Vampires. While most of them are understanding and don't even blink an eye there are a few like my father's friends down at the reservation who hate it who sneer at me every time they are in town. I hate those stupid mutts really I do. Ok back on track, then there are the girl Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory who glare at me every time I walk by because to them I'm a threat and they fantasize about being with a vampire, which would be fine if they actually cared about said vampire but they don't they just want a vampire and they don't care who it is. I have a feeling they would actually allow a human blood drinking vampire do them. A bit crude properly but Classy has never been a word to describe those two girls.

Wow I've really gotten off track sorry if I've bored you, ok so let's start at fifteen that sounds like a good age and I promise I may just go back in time and show you a few key moments I don't feel like getting into right now. So fifteen ah yes glorious fifteen the year I stopped turning red every time Edward walked into a room. Were exactly to start I guess the first day of sophomore year would be as good a place as any.

I'd been woken up by my alarm clock, I of course hit the snooze button five times in a row, I'm really not a morning person. Alice got impatient and came and got me after the fifth time though. She dragged me out of my nice comfy warm bed and made me put on the outfit she'd picked out which ok wasn't that bad it was black skinny jeans red wedge sandals and a purple top but still it was &:15 in the morning and as before mentioned I really don't function before eleven am though I could stay up till five AM or later.

"Ok, Alice I'm up, I'm dressed and we still have an hour before school, I'm going to grab breakfast." I tried to cover a yawn as I made my way down the stairs.

"Oh Bella there you are," Esme smiled at me as she handed me a bowl of frosted flakes I loved frosted flakes not as much as lucky charms but Emmett the great buffoon had decided that pouring my cereal in the pool would be funny so no lucky charms for me that morning.

"Thanks Esme," I took the bowl from her and sat down at the counter trying not to fall asleep in my bowl. The rest of the Cullen's or Hales or whatever name they'd decided to go by that year came into the kitchen, I looked at them. Lucky they didn't have to go to school no Alice ran her own fashion empire so far I'd convinced her to let me wear regular clothes I didn't want to be known as the girl that wore designer clothes though I didn't think I could put it off much longer. Emmett was a professional football player I loved him but I really didn't watch him play that much. Football wasn't my thing but Charlie loved the autographs. Rose ran an Auto Body shop. People as far away as Europe shipped their cars to her for repair. Edward worked at the hospital with Carlisle Jasper was actually a teacher at the school though I wasn't sure how I felt about that. I mean on one hand I know my teacher on the other hand I know my teacher. You can see the double edged sword couldn't you. Esme had a interior design business and of course Carlisle worked at the hospital.

Ok I've once again got off topic and I really want you to know about my first day of school but I think I'll stop here and pick up with that day next time we meet. I still have to convince the others to talk to you to. Until next time then.

A/N thanks to those that reviewed. And please review I realize this chapter is boring I realize this writing style is odd but please don't flame.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Twilight

Bella POV

So I promised I'd talk about my first day of sophomore year next, so where was I ah yes, Emmett had dumped all of my Lucky Charms into the pool thus I was forced to eat frosted flakes, not that I don't love frosted flakes but still I could have really used those Lucky charms.

Edward left with Carlisle after kissing my cheek, I blushed of course he didn't mean the kiss as more than a brotherly kiss, that didn't mean that my cheek wasn't tingling. "Oh is Bella Boo blushing," Emmett teased trying to mess with my hair.

"Shut it," I hissed between clutched teeth at the same time as Alice screeched.

"Don't mess up her hair," I laughed as Emmett jumped back from me. This giant man a professional football player was deathly afraid of Alice a tiny girl who stood barley four foot 11 inches, and it was hilarious.

"Emmett don't you have training?" I looked at him.

"Ah shit, I'm off have a good day Baby B." He kissed my cheek and was out the door.

I finished the last of my cereal and put the bowl in the sink; I grabbed my keys off the hook and waved my hand behind me. "Bye you guys." I slid my sunglasses over my eyes. It wasn't usual for Forks to get sun but today it was bright out there.

"Bye Bella," they called to my back as I turned around and looked at Jasper.

"Hey Teach aren't you coming?" I jingled my keys and smiled at him.

"Isabella, I 'm not going to let you drive me school," He growled.

"Fine suit yourself, see you in history." I opened the door and turned my head and smirked, "Don't let Alice distract you, Class starts in twenty." I laughed and slipped out the door.

I got into my car, a baby blue convertible that the Cullen's had bought me the week before, really my sixteenth birthday was in a week, and really I'm not old enough yet to have my licence and only have my permit which really means that I'm supposed to have a licensed driver with me, but oh well having a dad that's the chief of police does have its perks.

Ten minuets later I pulled into the parking lot of the tiny rinky dink little school that we called Fork highs and pulled into a parking spot, I opened my door and was instantly met by a giant puppy dog, opps I mean Mike Newton opps I always get those two mixed up. I swear he was just standing in the parking lot waiting for me. "Can I help you Michael?" I pushed my sunglasses up and looked at him.

"Well Bella was wondering if you wanted to go out on Friday?" he looked like he was sweating bullets.

"I'm sorry Michael I have plans," I didn't really have plans but he creeped me out and I was sure I could get Alice and Rosalie to agree to a girls night so really I wasn't lying. I started to walk towards the school building.

"You know you can call me Mike," he was running to try and keep up with me which was pretty funny considering I wasn't going that fast.

"no I'm perfectly fine with Michael, now if you don't mind I have class and your girlfriends seems to be looking for you," I pointed over to where Jessica was glaring at him.

"Oh well see you later," He looked crestfallen as he hurried over to Jessica's side. I made my way into the school and to the office and collected my schedule making my way to home room I had to laugh when I realized I had Homeroom with Jasper or Mr. Whitlock as I'd have to call him in class, he'd decided to take his old last name when he applied for the position. I could see a few nervous kids squirming in their seats as I sat down. Some people were still leery of having vampire's teach them of vampire's even being out in the open, but it wasn't to bad with the Cullen's as Forks was a fairly small community and everyone knew and had practically grown up with them, of course no one quit as much as me. I watched the clock tick down the minuets and finally the bell rang and Jasper came striding into the room. By the looks of his hair he had let Alice get to him this morning. He had what I can only describe as sex hair, and it was natural he couldn't get away with it. I'm sure if Edward had sex hair you couldn't tell not that I would know though I wanted to know god how I wanted to know. Wow the heat had to be turned up I had to fan myself, I shook my head note to self, Tell Jasper to fix hair. I would tell him now but I feel that would just draw more attention to it. Really he must have been running really late and didn't even have a chance to look in the mirror.

I looked around me and had to stop myself from laughing, Jessica and Lauren both looked like they were about to faint. I bite my lip to stop myself from laughing. "Hello Class this is just homeroom, it's where you will be getting announcements for the day and any official school business will be handled. I tuned him out I loved Jasper but for heaven's sake this was the same spiel they gave us every year. I felt something slide unto my desk and looked down at our agreements we had to sign the lunch forms, and the emergency contact card. I started to fill out the little card and looked down. Person to contact in case of an emergency. I put Esme and my father but to be funny and also because was true I put Doctor Carlisle Cullen and listed the hospital's number. That class passed and the bell rang signaling the end. Everyone filed out putting their emergency cards and agreements in a pile, and I made my way up to Jasper.

"um, Mr. Whitlock can I have a moment of your time," I cleared my throat and tried to hide the mirth I was sure was residing in my eyes.

"What can I do for you Miss. Swan? "

I croaked my finger at him to make him lean closer to me. He did with a look of curiosity in his eyes. He leaned in and I stood on my tiptoes to reach is ear. "You didn't listen to me this morning about Alice did you?" I gave him a playful look.

"And how pray tell would you know that?" I just pointed to his hair and smirked.

"Might want to fix your hair, Mr. Whitlock. He looked into a tiny mirror he keep on his desk and looked horrified as he rushed out of the room. I just giggled and made it to my second class. That first day seemed to fly by and slow down all at once. I mean really we didn't do anything we got our books the teachers went over the rules nothing big or earth changing that was for sure. I mean sure I felt like I had a shadow when it came to Mike but Jessica seemed to keep him on a tight leash I had to admit the girl was a bitch but if it kept Mike away from me all the better in my opinion. By lunch I was upset I had forgotten my lunch this morning and was looking at the lovely yes people that was sarcasm. Anyway the lovely food this establishment had to offer me, my choice was either a gross looking pizza or some type of meat I couldn't identify. I was about to go for the pizza the safer choice, note pizza is always the safer choice at least you know what it is. Anyway I was about to choose the pizza when I felt a tap on my shoulder I was about to turn around and yell at what I was sure was Mike. I turned around to see Jasper, Jasper who was holding a paper bag.

"Hey Bells you forgot your lunch this morning, Esme just dropped it off."

"You're a freaking life saver," I squealed taking the bag from him, come on give me a break I mean he made it so I didn't have to eat the ridiculous school lunch.

"yes, Yes I know." He chuckled walking away and I stuck my tongue out at his back sitting down at a free table I started to pull things from the bag. I wanted to moan in appreciation Esme had packed me a turkey sandwich, a capri sun in my favorite flavor or strawberry kewi some string cheese and a chocolate pudding. I started to eat and groaned when I felt someone sit down at the table I turned to see Mike again.

"Michael what do you want?" I glared until finally he finally got the clue and left me to eat in piece. I felt someone else set down next to me laughing. I turned to see Angela Webber. "Hey Angie."

"Hey Bella your amazing I just thought I'd let you know, I've never seen Mike so scared,"

"Thanks,"

"yup," she went back to her table and I kept eating. I finished lunch and went to my next class everything was fine until gym class the bane of my existence I mean seriously I mean I trip over thin air who ever thought putting me in a gym class was a good idea is crazy.

So yeah I went to gym class, it was luckily another tell the rules explain what the year would be like kind of day. Finally it was time to leave and I was thankful, I mean I was exhausted. I got into my car and made my way to the Cullen's I walked through the door and sat my bag down collapsing onto the couch.

"Oh Bella your home," Esme came into the living room.

"yeah thanks for bringing my lunch today," I covered my mouth as I yawned.

"it was no problem dear, I got you some more Lucky Charms."

"Your amazing Esme truly,"

"why don't you take a nap dear, I'll have someone wake up for Dinner," now I wasn't going to protest so I made my way upstairs. I climbed into bed and curled up under the counterpane. I let my eyes get heavier and heavier and slipped into dream land.

I felt someone shaking me and let my eyes flutter open I found myself looking up into the amber eyes of Edward. "Edward," I mumbled my tongue feeling heavy in my mouth.

"Bella its time for dinner," he whispered and his words were all that were left when I opened my eyes fully and made my way fully down the stairs. Esme had made me mash potatoes and stake for dinner and I devoured it I didn't' realize I was so hungry. I watched legally blond one and two with Alice and Rose much to the boys protest and found myself once again in my bed drifting off to sleep getting ready to face another day in the morning.

Well there was my first day of sophomore year not that exciting was it, not sure what I'll talk about next I'm sure I'll think of something or maybe I'll black mail Emmett into talking oh dear lord save us all now.

A/N thanks to everyone that reviewed. Ok so Fan fiction seems to be on the fritz again so if you review I'll reply it just won't be as timely as I'd like. So please review if you want more. Without reviews I have no motivation.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own twilight

Emmett POV

Baby Bella, baby B, BB. Little B, Bella boo. Ah the many names that I have to call little Miss. B. now I'm only here under extreme duress I mean it Bella held my wii out the window and threatened to drop it to its death if I didn't talk to you people so here I am but I put down in the official records that I don't want to be here.

Ok so Bella wait why am I talking about Bella why aren't I talking about myself I mean sure I love Bella but wait that didn't come out right I love Bella like a sister nothing more god dame did Rose see that, shit I wrote this in pen, dame it ok deep breath right I love Bella as a sister nothing more though I can tell you someone who doesn't love Bella like a sister his name is Edward Cullen that's right our bronze haired friend. He has a thing for our Miss Swan. A big I love you write it in the clouds type of thing. I mean that boy is gone good. Too bad he's scared to tell her. Pussy I mean really that boy is nuts I mean really Bella's not that scary. Yes, yes I'm looking over my shoulder right now and no she isn't here. Thank god. Wait is she going to read this after I'm done. I'm dead so dead if you don't hear from me again I'm ash. Wait shit that means I'd have to write to you people again. Bella Swan is going down.

Now what the hell was I talking about, oh right Bella's ok but I'm awesome. I mean like I'm epic I'm Emmett Cullen and I play quarterback for the Seahawks how more Epic can you get, you can't see I told you totally awesome, I mean sure Bella's ok in I'm a human teenage high school student type of way but I'm a vampire I play football and I cannot be defeated. Oh crap "Bella I'm sorry," I held up my hands in surrender. "Oh shit I have to go "Bella get my Wii away from that window, No no no my poor Wii."

Bella POV

Well Emmett is crying in a corner right now so much for being a tough vampire ha, he's such a baby though it's quit interesting that he thinks Edward loves me I'll have to look into that little piece of information. Anyway I don't think Emmett will be talking to you guys for a while, I apologize for him. So we talked about my first day of school and after that school was pretty typical.

Alice POV

Isabella Marie don't you lie now I mean seriously you're not going to tell them how you decked Mike Newton in the face.

Bella POV

"Alice Give that back I mean seriously," ok I'm rolling my eyes I got the pen back sorry Alice stole it because she's an evil Pixie who can't mind her own business. "Yes you Alice I see you over there pouting." Ok so yes I did punch Newton in the face but he tried to cop a feel and even if I have a strong disconnect from my father I'm not the Chief of police's daughter for nothing so I decked his sorry self you know what between Alice and Emmett I'm exhausted so we'll pick up on the story of me and mike Newton and how I broke his nose next time.

A/N thanks for all the reviews yes I know this story is random and it jumps all over the place but I think that's the fun of it review if you want to see how Bella broke Mike's nose.


End file.
